Ganteng
by linelien
Summary: Gara-gara diajak main ke rumah Junhui oleh teman sekelasnya yang absurd, Minghao bertemu dengan makhluk paling ganteng! Minghao/The8! Mingyu! GyuHao! Seventeen!


Title: Ganteng

Author: LineLien

Pair: GyuHao

Semuanya gara-gara Junhui dan teman-teman absurd nya. Tadinya Minghao hanya sekedar berbasa-basi menanyakan kemana gerombolan heboh itu akan pergi saat berpapasan di gerbang sekolah, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya ia diculik oleh mereka!

"Kita mau main XBOX di rumah Junhui nih," kata Seokmin dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Oh gitu ya..." Minghao baru saja hendak berpamitan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia tak ada jadwal les sih hari ini, tapi sudah ada janji dengan bantal dan guling. Tapi, sepertinya seru juga kalau bisa ikut bermain dengan teman-teman sekelas. Tapi kan Junhui enggak ngajak, masa Minghao tiba-tiba ikut sih? Okesip Minghao labil.

"Loh kok kamu enggak kaget sih denger si Junhui punya XBOX?" tanya Seungkwan dengan ekspresinya yang berlebihan, seperti biasa.

"Emang kenapa?" remaja yang kurang berat badan itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Yah... Junhui kan miskin." Jawab Soonyoung santai sesantai santainya.

"Iya, lagian dia kalau punya duit kan biasanya lansung dibeliin kaset vokep." Tambah Seungcheol.

"Eh kalian enggak jadi gue ajakin ngegame nih. Ngomong sembarangan!" amuk Junhui sembari menjitak kawannya satu-persatu.

"Hehe," Minghao dengan kurang ajarnya hanya menonton dan tertawa. "Tapi memangnya Junhui dapat dari mana XBOXnya?"

"Nyolong di toko Bang Sehun! Ya Beli lah, Hao!"

Ih kok Junhui sensian gitu ya? "Terus uangnya dari mana, Jun?"

"Rampok rumah bang Junmyun! Ya dikasih babeh lah, Hao!" Ups, Minghao salah bicara ya tadi? Tapi sepertinya tokoh kita ini terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya, dibuktikan dengan pertanyaannya selanjutnya:

"Kalau aku jadi babehnya Junhui sih nggak bakal ngasih. Junhui yang sekarang aja udah susah disuruh belajar, apalagi kalau ada XBOX."

Hampir saja Junhui hendak melepas sepatunya dan melempar ke wajah imut Minghao jika Soonyoung tidak menyeret anak kerempeng itu.

"Lu ikut ya, Hao, seneng gue ada yang bisa bantu _bully_ si Junhui, hehe."

"Tapi kata Mama aku enggak boleh main jauh-jauh."

"Yaelah Hao, kita tuh tinggal di kompleks yang sama tau!" kata Junhui, "ayo ikut aja lah. Kamu jangan kebanyakan belajar, ntar pinter!"

Minghao mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat Jun ikut menyeretnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah teman setelah pindah ke Korea. Iya, Minghao sebelumnya tinggal di China, ia baru pindah sekitar lima bulan lalu. Untung pinter, jadi enggak perlu waktu lama belajar bahasa baru. Apalagi dari dulu dia suka nonton drama Korea bareng mama(lah apa hubungannya)

Junhui adalah teman pertama Minghao di sekolah. Mau gimana lagi, waktu itu hanya Junhui yang mengerti bahasanya. Sedikit demi sedikit Minghao belajar dari temannya itu hingga bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Tak jarang Junhui rela pulang lebih sore demi memberikan pelajaran tambahan.

Selama lima bulan ini, Minghao hanya fokus belajar Bahasa Korea hingga lupa rasanya bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman. Dan hari ini ia diberi kesempatan, yah, kenapa tidak.

Mereka bermain hingga matahari terbenam, dan semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Minghao sebenarnya takut pulang sendiri, selain itu dia kan anak rumahan yang bahkan tak tahu jalan sekitar rumahnya, tapi Junhui sedang sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang mereka sebabhkan di ruang tengah, tak enak bila memintanya untuk mengantar.

Hm, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, tadi saat datang, mereka menjumpai perempatan dan belok ke kiri hingga sampai di sini, sedangkan ke rumah Minghao harusnya lurus. Aha! Kalau begitu ia akan menyusuri jalan tadi hingga perempatan lalu tinggal jalan melewati rute yang biasa ia pakai. Jadi Minghao mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ia datang tadi.

Sebelum sampai perempatan, anak kurus kerempeng itu menemukan sebuah taman dengan lapangan basket kecil yang biasanya dipakai anak-anak bermain. Lapangan itu tentu saja sepi saat ini. Tapi tampak seseorang berkaki panjang tengah berbaring tepat di tengah lapang. Bola basket dibiarkan tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Hai." Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Minghao, bukannya bergesas pulang sebelum malam semakin dingin, ia malah menyapa orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Bukan, bukan karena orang itu tampan, hanya saja ia meresa terpanggil saat melihat orang itu. Oh, Minghao mendramatisir.

Yang disapa segera bangkit dan tersenyum ramah kepada Minghao, "hai juga," katanya. Ugh, pipi Minghao seketika memanas karena senyumnya.

"Kenapa kamu tiduran di situ?"

"Aku ingin sekali main basket, tapi enggak ada teman." Lah, ditanya apa malah jawab apa.

Minghao meraih bola basket itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring yang tidak terlalu tinggi karena memang diperuntukan untuk anak-anak, "Kamu tinggal main."

"Enggak seru, ah."

Anak yang lebih pendek tertawa mendengar jawaban kekanak-kanakan orang ini. Seketika ia berhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pipinya. Harusnya Minghao marah karena disentuh begini oleh orang yang belum ia kenali ini. Tapi bila ingin marah, harusnya ia ingat, siapa yang menghampiri duluan tadi.

"Aku suka suaramu." rasanya aneh, seperti disentuh tetapi seperti tidak disentuh secara bersamaan. Minghao menatap orang yang ternyata telah lebih dulu menatapnya. Oh, Minghao langsung tahu siapa atau lebih tepatnya apa orang ini.

"Kamu mau kutemani main?" tanya Minghao sembari menurunkan tangan orang itu. "Oh ya, aku Minghao. Kamu siapa?"

"Minghao? Ah, kamu bukan orang sini ya? Pantesan logatmu lucu."

"Ehh? Logatku aneh ya? Padahal rasanya udah lama belajar." Minghao memajukan bibirnya, "yah salahku juga sih belajar Bahasa Korea sama orang China." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"Enggak, enggak aneh, aku suka." Jelasnya, "Aku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu."

Minghao menyambut uluran tangan Mingyu dan merasakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ia terlanjur fokus pada senyum orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. Senyum paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Di saat Minghao masih terpesona, dengan gerakan cepat Mingyu merebut bola basket dari tangannya dan membawanya lari mendekati ring dan mempertemukan keduanya.

"Hei!" teriak Minghao yang kemudian terus berusaha merebut kembali bola jingga itu dari tangan Mingyu yang kekar.

Arloji Minghao menunjukkan pukul 20.00 saat mereka memutuskan berhenti bermain karena kelelahan. Sebenarnya hanya ia saja yang kelelahan, Mingyu terlihat biasa saja. Wajar, mengingat apa sebenarnya dirinya itu.

Diam-diam Minghao mengamati makhluk tampan di sebelahnya itu. Ia memakai seragam sekolah lusuh dan koyak di beberapa bagian, wajahnya yang tampan tampak sedih memerhatikan bintang-bintang di langit, sementara kedua tangannya ia jadikan alas tidur. Yang menarik perhatian Minghao adalah bekas luka melintang di pergelangan tangan Mingyu yang baru terlihat karena lengan bajunya tersingkap. Dan satu lagi fakta tentang Mingyu yang ia temukan hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Kamu merhatiin aku ya?" tanyanya membangunkan Minghao dari lamunannya.

"Ih apaan."

"Iya."

"Enggak kok."

"Iya."

"Iya deh, iya." Kembali hening. Kembali Minghao melirik ke samping, namun terkejut karena Mingyu telah menatapnya duluan dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Tuh kan."

"Ih, Mingyu!" anak itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, lagi-lagi karena senyum Mingyu.

Minghao ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Mingyu, ikut memperhatikan bintang-bintang. Bintang yang terlihat di kampung halamannya lebih banyak dari ini. Ah, mengapa bintang di Seoul sedikit sekali? Ia memejamkan matanya dan rasakan hembusan angin malam. Tapi yang langsung terbayang adalah wajah Kim Mingyu, lelaki di sebelahnya ini. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia ketahui, tapi ia tahu itu tidak diperbolehkan. Biarlah ia terus penasaran. Biar.

"Xu Minghao!" terdengar teriakan nyaring dari seberang jalan.

"Junhu?i!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" teriak Junhui.

"Aku pulang dulu." Bisiknya pada Mingyu.

"Lain kali main bareng lagi ya, kamu lumayan." Kata Mingyu.

"Annyeong..."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, namun saat Minghao berbalik, ia menarik tangannya kembali berbisik, "kamu istimewa."

"Yak Xu Minghao, aku mencarimu berjam-jam dan kamu ternyata lagi tiduran di lapangan basket sendirian seperti orang gila!"

"Hehe maaf." Wajah anak itu membuat Junhui tidak jadi marah.

"Ah sudahlah, lagi pula aku juga minta maaf karena lupa kalau anak kecil sepertimu harus diantar pulang!"

"Tapi aku sudah besar." Sergah Minghao lengkap dengan ekspresi imutnya.

*

"Aku pulang."

"Kau sudah pulang? Dengan siapa?" tanya sang ibu.

"Junhui."

"Oh, yang ganteng itu itu?" godanya. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu kemana dulu sih? Kenapa terlambat?"

"Apaan sih, Ma, Junhui tuh jelek! Jelek banget! Nyebelin lagi. Aku tadi habis dari rumahnya, lalu main sebentar di lapangan basket dekat taman." Jawab Minghao jujur.

"Hah? Lapangan basket dekat taman?" sang ibu menatap anaknya tepat di mata, "jangan main ke sana lagi, kata para tetangga, di tempat itu ada hantu yang menyeramkan."

Minghao memajukan bibirnya, sementara Mama kembali ke pekerjaan dapurnya. "Enggak kok, hantunya ganteng." Cicit Minhao tak setuju.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Enggak. Kataku Junhui ganteng."

Yap, Minghao memang istimewa.


End file.
